pokemon adventures
by Orin30
Summary: This story revolves around a boy in a near future who is on a quest to become a Pokemon with his four friends to accompany him but as there journey continues the encountered Team rocket again an again, to know what will happen follow the story
1. chapter 1

As the sun shinned in the sky a aspiring boy with a Lucario left his house "so Lucario ready to go on the journey" The boy said,Luca replied Lucario.They left Pallet town now standing at route 1 as the saw a Gible going just past them. "Lucario stop him and use Aura sphere on him" said the boy, as the gible sensed danger it jumped out of the way and used sand storm as the area started getting covered in sand, The boy wore his glass "Now Lucario sense his aura and use bone rush on him" shouted the boy when Lucario heard his trainer he immediately closed his eye and created a long bone in between his hands and ran towards the Land Shark pokemon when gible realised that lucario was near him it was too late to dodge the attack and recived a massive amount of damage and fell on the ground,"Now is the time" shouted the boy as he threw his Pokeball on the head of the Land Shark pokemon as the ball opened from between and a bolt of red light came from inside and materialized Gible and the light went back in the pokeball and the ball fell on the ground and started whriling on the ground and after 3 to 4 whirl it stopped "we captured Gible" shouted the Boy and to his support Lucario also shouted Luca luca rio


	2. showdown with Team rocket

As the boy was heading towards Viridian city with his Lucario. A girl shouted Orin! as the boy turned back he saw his bestfriend and her Audino."Hey Emily" said Orin "So where are you heading to?" asked Emily." I was just going to Viridian city's pokemon center to get my Lucario and Gible healed and what about you?" said Orin "To the same place as you and with you" said Emily enthusiastically, "So let's get going" said Orin, As the two friends walked with there Pokemon while talking, as mysterious man in front of them appeared and said "Kids hand over your Pokemon to Team Rocket", "No way!" said the 2 protagonist, "So you want to fight" said the grunt while taking out his pokeball, "yes!" shouted The 2 trainers, "go Lucario and go Audino" said Orin and Emily, Go Gyrados" shouted the grunt as the pokeball opened and the Atrocious Pokemon appeared"Gyrados use Ice Fang on Lucario " said the grunt, "Lucario shift a bit and use bone rush on Gyrados's face" commanded Orin, and "Audino you use double slap on Gyrados" commanded Emily, As the two Pokemon attacked Gyrados and it fainted on the ground as the grunt called back Gyrados back to its pokeball and ran away, The two winner trainers gave a high five to each other and celebrated as the reached the Pokemon center and gave there Pokemon to Nurse joy, they sat down and talked about what they will do after this.

 **Hey guys Orin here so this chapter was bit difficult to write because it had a 2 Vs 1 battle but finally it was finished and I will update the story as I finish a chapter. From now I will give a preview of the next chapter for chapter 3 the will go through the viridian forest and Orin will battle Brock for the boulder badge and pls give ur review for the story** **Orin30 out**


	3. Emily's courage

"Orin and Emily pls come and collect your Pokemon from the front desk" said Nurse Joy from the speaker. The two trainer went on the front desk as the collected there Pokemon and went outside of the center, "so where are you heading now Emily ?" asked Orin, "I am heading to Pewter city for the breeder competition and what about you" said Emily, "I am going to the same place for My gym battle with Brock" said Orin. "so lets go together" said Emily, "ok" said Orin. As the two trainers Headed towards Pewter city they entered Viridian forest Orin saw a Nidoran male "Hey that's a Nidoran he would be a big help in my gym match" shouted Orin, as he alerted the Nidoran, the Pokemon ran away but Orin followed him as the Nidoran jumped on from rock to rock to get away, Orin threw the pokeball which contained Lucario, "Now Lucario use Aura sphere on Nidoran" shouted Orin as he ran out of breath, Nidoran dodged the attack and Used poison sting on Lucario. "Lucario Dodge and use Bone rush" command Orin, as Lucario created a bone he was attacked from behind as Lucario was tackled he shouted in pain"rio!" as Lucario got up he and Orin saw a Nidoran female "Lucario jump back and use Power Up Punch on The female Nidoran" shouted Orin, as Lucario's Hand began to glowed he was stopped as a mysterious voice commanded him to stop as the Two Nidoran and Lucario stopped they saw Emily "Orin please let me catch the Female Nidoran" said Emily, "OK" said Orin as Orin continued his fight with Nidoran male, Emily thought to herself "This is my first step to become a Pokemon breeder", The female Nidoran started making white strips while running towards Audino "It is using Horn attack what should I do? " asked Emily to herself, As the attacked connected with Audino it fell on the ground "Audino are you OK? " asked Emily, "Dino" answered Audino cheerfully, "Now Audino use Hyper voice" commanded Emily, which indeed made nidoran's closed there ears and both the Trainers threw there respective pokeball and caught the both Pokemons. Orin and Emily were happy but there happiness was interrupted as two Team rocket members and challenged them to a battle for Lucario and Audino "Give us those Lucario and Audino" Said the grunt 1, "No way" said Emily, "Emily we need to use the Nidorans whom we just caught" said Orin, "ok then Nidoran it time to shine" said Emily as she threw her pokeball which contained Nidoran, "Time to battle Nidoran" commanded Orin as he threw his pokeball, "Then we will go the way you want" said both the grunts throwing there pokeballs containing a Ariados and Ninjask, "Now use Horn attack Nidoran" said Emily, "Nidoran now use Double kick on Ninjask" commanded Orin in anger."Ninjask Dodge and use Hyper beam on the boys Nidoran" said the grunt 2, as the battle continued for Orin,Emily was having a hard time with Nidoran because she didn't scan her with the pokedex, "Nidoran use Poison sting" said Emily nervously. "With that kind of energy you cannot defeat Ariados, Ariados now use poison jab on that nidoran" said the grunt 1, as Orin defeated the grunt with ninjask, he went to help Emily "Emily need help ?" asked Orin "Yes please use your Pokedex and scan nidoran and tell me her attack" said Emily, "Ok" said Orin while taking out his Pokedex.

Nidoran The poison pin Pokemon is a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek.The attacks he know are Done kick, Poison sting, fury swipes and bite, Her egg move is Iron tail which is yet to be unlocked.

"You listened her attack" said Orin, "Yeah thank you Orin, now use bite on Ariados to finish the battle" said Emily, as her attack connected with Ariados, The long leg Pokemon fainted and was called back to his pokeball, We will remember this Said both the grunts while running away. After both the grunts ran away both Emily and Orin scanned there Respective Nidoran and did a training battle after the training they went towards the exit of the forest and Reached to pewter city Pokemon center.

 **Hey guys Orin30 here, So this chapter was about Emily's character development and her fighting style. The next chapter will feature there third companion and battle between Orin and Brock**.


End file.
